Ketika Harus Memilih
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Kita harus memilih... karena hidup tak bisa lepas dari pilihan. Sebuah tulisan pendek mengenai kebimbangan dan keputusan memilih. RenRuki. Wanna RnR?


**A/N:**Tiba-tiba saya tertantang untuk membuat fic yang _word_-nya kurang dari 700. Habisnya, belakangan ini saya selalu diatas 2500 _words _ketika membuat 1shot =3=

Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang sedang labil, begitu pula dengan saya. Semula saya bermaksud curhat gaje tentang hal ini di note fb tapi, dengan cerobohnya tidak saya _Save_ sehingga catatan itu belum sempat tersimpan. Jadi, ya sudahlah dibuat fic dengan yang 'permasalahannya mendekati' saja.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach selalu milik mas Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Poetry/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Sebuah catatan pendek mengenai kebimbangan akan pilihan! OOC. AU. Geje. Abal. Pendek. Author-pun bingung =.=a

* * *

**Ketika Harus Memilih**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

a RenRuki fanfiction by Nagisa14137 Yoriko

* * *

Semula, tidak terlintas di benakku bahwa aku harus memilih satu diantara kalian. Bukan kamu. Bukan dia.

Tetapi, 'orang lain' yang bukan kamu dan dia.

Entah mengapa ketika tiba waktunya… ternyata kalian berdualah yang menyita perhatianku.

Bukan 'orang lain' itu.

Mungkin memang inilah rantai takdir yang telah diikatkan kepadaku. Aku tak mampu berkutik. Siapapun tak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari apa yang telah digariskan-Nya. Bukankah begitu?

Lalu, siapakah yang harus kupilih jika antara kamu dan dia sama-sama berarti untukku?

Begitu berimbang di mataku?

Aku suka kamu, Renji. Tetapi, aku juga suka dia—Ichigo.

Tolong jangan salahkan aku, mengapa aku bisa menyukai kalian berdua.

Perasaan itu tidak bisa disalahkan…

.

.

Aku tidak sanggup jika harus memilih kalian berdua. Mengapa?

Karena hidup adalah sebuah pilihan. Kita hidup untuk memilih. Memilih, untuk hidup kita.

Aku tahu… baik kamu dan dia, sama-sama bersedia menerimaku apa adanya. Dengan segala kelebihan dan juga kekuranganku.

"_Siapapun yang kau pilih sebagai pendampingmu. Aku merestuinya."_

Kata-kata Byakuya-_nii_ bukannya membuatku semakin mantap memilih. Justru itu membuatku semakin gila!

Semakin aku tidak dapat menentukan pilihan, apakah kamu atau dia yang akan kupilih.

Aku bingung!

Aku harus bagaimana, Hisana-_nee_?

Apakah dari atas sana, kau mengetahui kebimbangan adik semata wayangmu ini?

Apakah ketika akan menikah dengan Byakuya-_nii _kau juga merasa bimbang seperti ini?

Tolong jawab aku! Hisana-_nee…_

.

.

Dia—Ichigo, seseorang yang kukenal di bangku kuliah. Dia sangat baik kepadaku… semenjak pertama kami bertemu.

Pribadinya… sifat konyolnya… sikap bodohnya. Membuatku tersenyum jika mengingat pemuda itu.

"_Ssstt… Rukia, jangan bilang pada dosen ya! Kalau aku terlambat masuk sepuluh menit tadi."_

Kami terus berteman baik hingga kami berhasil meraih gelar sarjana.

Lalu…

Kamu—Renji, seseorang yang telah mengenalku sejak lama. Begitu pula aku. Kita sudah saling mengenal baik satu sama lain.

Aku tahu sifat-sifatmu.

Kau tahu sifat-sifatku.

Kita telah melewati masa kanak-kanak kita bersama. Ingatkah kamu saat aku berlarian di pinggir sungai, lima belas tahun yang lalu?

Kau berteriak , _"Hey, Rukia! Jangan berlarian di pinggir sungai! Nanti kau tergelincir…"_

Aku tahu… dari kata-katamu itu kau sangat tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padaku.

Tanpa kita sadari, rasa itu terus tumbuh. Aku, kamu, dia… terlibat sebuah rantai perasaan segitiga dimana aku sebagai sentralnya.

.

.

Kutanyakan pada diriku, "Siapakah yang sebenarnya kuinginkan?"

Lama… sulit untukku mengambil keputusan.

Hingga akhirnya aku dapat menemukan sebuah keyakinan untuk memilih.

Dan pilihanku jatuh kepada kamu, Renji.

Kamu…

Terus muncul dalam bunga tidurku, jauh di alam bawah sadarku.

Entah apa yang membuatku selalu memimpikanmu.

Mungkin ini sebuah manifestasi ikatan… antara kamu dan aku.

Kamu…

Mengukir sebuah senyuman ketika aku memberitahumu bahwa kamulah yang kupilih.

"_Arigatou, Rukia."_Sebuah ucapan yang kamu berikan setelah senyuman itu.

Aku benar-benar telah memantapkan hatiku pada kamu. Iya, tidak salah lagi…

.

.

Lalu, kata 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih'lah yang kuucapkan pada dia—Ichigo. Semoga dia mengerti dan menghormati keputusanku ini.

Aku harap inilah yang terbaik untuk aku, kamu, dan dia.

.

.

Saat gaun putih itu telah kukenakkan. Saat tiara telah terpasang indah di rambutku. Saat aku dan kamu telah bersumpah di depan orang-orang. Saat kamu menciumku. Saat itu jugalah…

Aku akan mengubah suka ini menjadi cinta.

Renji… percayalah, rasa sukaku pada kamu ini kelak akan berubah menjadi cinta.

Cintaku akan tumbuh perlahan seperti kuku yang memanjang. Sedikit demi sedikit tapi itu pasti.

Aku rasa aku dapat bahagia bersama kamu.

Lebih dari saat itu… ketika kita berlarian di pinggir sungai.

Lebih bahagia… dari saat kita bermain petak umpet ketika kita berumur delapan tahun.

Sebab aku telah memilih kamu.

Aku dan kamu akan bersama selamanya.

.

.

**Selesai**

**

* * *

**

**Yoriko's Corner: ** Hmm… hidup memang sebuah pilihan. Entah itu memilih sekolah lanjutan, jurusan kelas xi, jurusan kuliah, kampus, pekerjaan, pasangan, dll. Tetapi, apapun pilihan kita semoga memang itu yang terbaik.

**Thx to:**

-Teman2 +An!ma, Sniper, Valuta atas kebersamaannya selama tiga tahun ini di sekolah. Ah… disaat kita telah berpisah dan berpencar seperti ini, saya menjadi sangat merindukan kebersamaan kita, merindukan hari-hari 'gila' kita, hikks. Asalkan kita yakin akan pilihan kita tersebut, Insya Allah… itu memang jalan kita, untuk kita, terbaik untuk kita.

- Dan juga teman2 FFn yang telah mengisi hari-hari saya dan memberi semangat ketika saya sedang labil.

.

.

Yah… terima kasih telah berkenan membaca apalagi mereview =)


End file.
